Scary Movie 2: The Mood of Lauqes
by ndfrk411
Summary: The sequal has arrived (by popular demand)! Mai goes to her prom... you have to read it! I live for reviews!


Scary Movie II: The Mood of Lauqes

(Mai is doing her makeup for the prom when her mom walks in)

Mai: Momma, do I look pretty?

Mom: You look like a prostitute.

Mai: Good!  That's what I was aiming for. 

Mom: I don't want you to go to the prom, Mai.

Mai: Why?

Mom: I know what goes on at the prom.  You drink alcohol, you smoke drugs, and you play naked Twister!

Mai: There will be several adult chaperones there!

Mom: What's that got to do with anything?

Mai: It makes it legal.

Mom: Your dirty pillows are showing.

Mai: They're breast, momma.  Breasts!  

Mom: They were dirty pillows 20 years ago, and their dirty pillows now!

Mai: You're just jealous because I have bigger ones!

Mom: I was playing darts when someone missed the board.  Big time.

Mai: Well, I'm going whether you like it or not.

Mom: No you're not!

Mai: Yes I am!

Mom: No you're not!

Mai: No I'm not!

Mom Yes you are!

Mai: HA!  You sucker!

Mom: That's it! You're going to regret you ever took Blossant behind my back!

(She pulls out a machete)

Mai: I play Acid Trap Hole!

Mom: What?

(Then a hole materializes under her mom.  She disappears.)

Mom: Ha!  You play an acid trap hole, and guess what!  No acid! 

Mai: Oh yeah?

(She pours acid on her mom)

Mom: AHHH!!!

Mai: Now, be a good little momma and stay there 'til I come back.

(She walks to the prom)

Yugi: Mai!  You look nice!

Mai: You look weird with your hair in a ponytail.

Yugi: Hey, baby, it's the 60's!  The hair is groovy!

Mai: Get a grip on yourself!  (She slaps him)

Yugi: Uh… I'm fine.  Sorry!

Mai: I wonder if I'm prom queen this year.

Yugi: I voted for you 5 times!

Mai: How is that possible?

Yugi: Your name was on the ballot five times!  

Mai: No it isn't.

Yugi: Really?

Mai: Did you drink too much?

Yugi: Not too much… just 9 shots of Jim Bean.

Mai: Where's Joey?  He's supposed to be here!

Yugi: He's over with Tea playing Naked Twister.

Mai: That moron!  

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen!  It's time to announce the prom king and queen!  The king of Domino High's prom is Joey Wheeler!

Joey: I'll finish this game at your house!

(He goes on stage)

Announcer: The queen is none other than Mai Valentine!

Mai: I won!  YAY!

(She runs up on stage to be crowned.)

(Under the stage are Bakura and Marik)

Bakura: She's going to be the laughing stock of the whole school!

Marik: Are you sure you want to do this?

Bakura: Hey!  You wanted to do this so we're doing it!  

Marik: I hate blood. It's so like gross and sticky.

Bakura: Well, get over it.  I'm getting ready to pull the rope.

Mai: I'd like to thank all of the little people out there who made this possible.  

Yugi: Don't call me short!  I'm beautiful!

Mai: Anyways… thanks!  This means a lot!  Basically, I'm going to make whoopee with my boyfriend! 

(The crowd cheers)

Marik: Pull it now!

Bakura: Okay!

(He pulls the rope.  A severed head hits Mai in the head.)

Mai: Ouch!  That hurt!

Marik: Oops.

Bakura: You idiot!  You put the head in the bucket instead of the blood?

Marik: Pull the other string!

(He pulls and that bucket splashes blood on Mai.)

Mai: Ooo, blood!  It's… so… energizing!  (She does a dance in the puddle) 

Play some music, DJ!  I got the rhythm! 

("Baby Got Back" comes on)

Mai: I LIKE BIG BUTTS!  

Yugi: Me too!  Me too!

Mai: In your dreams!

(She throws her crown at him and he dies.)

Mai: More blood!  More blood!

Marik: You heard the lady!  More blood!

Serenity: Mai, you're making a fool of yourself! 

Mai: This is my time to shine, witch!

(She smacks Serenity)  
 (Then the bucket splashed a bunch of mud on her.)

Joey: MUD FIGHT!  

(The two wrestle in the mud)

Barkura: I said blood, not mud!

Marik: Mud's cheaper!

Bakura: You are worthless.  (He shoots Marik)

Marik: I play Michizure! 

Bakura: Are you senseless?

(Bakura gets shot with his own gun)

Bakura: You smart bastard!

Marik: Make up your mind!  I play Monster Reborn! (Bakura disappears)

Mai: Wait!  What are we doing? We should be at home partying!

(The drunken crowd cheers!) 

Mai: But first… I'm torching the place!

(Mai pulls out a lighter)

Joey (drunk): Is there a rock concert going on?

Serenity (drunk): I guess!  Look!  Mai's on stage!  Hi Mai!

(Then the place catches on fire)  
The crowd: The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire!

Mai: Bye! (She walks out the door)

(Mai goes to her house)

Mom: What the hell happened to you?  
Mai: A ketchup truck exploded.

Mom: And the mud?

Mai: I ran and hid in a pig pin.

Mom: What the bottle of gin for?

Mai: Door prize!  

Mom: That's it!  You're never going to the prom again!

Mai: There's only one prom, you idiot!

Mom: Don't call me that!  You are grounded missy!

Mai: I play Call of the Haunted!

(A zombie comes up from the ground)

Mom: Hey, big boy!  I'm single.

Zombie: Are you a slut?

Mom: You got that right, buddy boy!

Zombie: Do you know who I am?

Mai: It's George Washington!

Mom: Now I'll _really go down in history!_

George: Sorry, but I don't hither that kind of woman.  But I know someone who does!

Mom: Who?

George: Nixon!  I'll take you to him!

(They leave)

(Mai goes outside)

Mai: PARTY OVER HERE!  PARTY OVER HERE! 


End file.
